Whoever Would Thought They Were Actually Like This
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: The Malfoys weren't the ones that were familiar with expressing their love. Or so you thought. *smirk* One-shot fluff. Happy reading. And reviews would be appreciated. Much love xx


Disclaimer: If Harry Potter were mine, I wouldn't be rotting here eating chicken eggs every single day in hopes of saving money to go home.

Whoever Would Thought They Were Actually Like This

"I was dancing, and suddenly a Patronus broke through the tent and froze at the center of it. It told us that the minister had died and ministry has fallen whatsoever. As the Patronus gone, a couple or more Death Eaters attacked us. I grabbed Harry and Ron and apparated us to Muggle London, where no Death Eaters could find us. Or at least that's what I thought."

"What happened then?"

"We were in the coffee shop where we thought everything was fine. We talked about what happened at the wedding before and we spoke Voldemort's name. Not long after that, two guys dressed like a mechanics entered the coffee shop we're currently in straight to the food display just near the counter. When Harry saw one of them drew up their wand, he pushed us down and our fight started while our shocked still hadn't diffused yet."

She stopped and breathed in deep.

"We managed to stun one of them and petrified the other. I obliviated them and we were off to 12 Grimmauld Place. The place where Harry's godfather grew up until he was sixteen I think."

"Where did he went then? He was underage wasn't he? At sixteen?"

"He went to the Potter's. And then his mother burnt him off the Black's family tree. Now back to the story, we spent the night there, found out who RAB was and we found out the horcrux we're currently looking was now belongs to Umbridge. We abducted three unfortunate people who worked at the ministry, and borrowed their identity. We successfully went into the ministry and after some fighting with the Death Eaters and dementors; we manage to apparate to a forest where Ron got splinched. I was so scared but still manage to think straight and I asked Harry for the essence of dittany to heal him. We waited for few weeks but it was taking too long to wait for Ron to fully healed so Harry suggest we travel by foot. So we did. After sometime, Harry managed to find the Sword of Gryffindor which present itself to a true Gryffindor and we destroyed the horcrux."

Hermione stopped and took a glance at her children's way and found out they were long asleep. She guessed she was too immersed in her own story to realize they have lost in their dreamland. She chuckled to herself and heard another chuckle coming from the doorway.

"How long have you been there, love?"

"Long enough to hear your adventures." He walked towards her and bent down to kiss her softly before turning to give a goodnight kiss to their children. They walked out of the room together and walked slowly to the kitchen where usually Hermione had her late night supper.

"Maybe next time you should tell them your adventures."

"Which one? The one where the boy-who-just-won't-die turned down my friendship offer? Or the one time when my family lost one of our slave?"

"Or maybe the one you got punched by your beloved wife, or the year you gain your infamous name, the _amazing_ bouncing ferret?"

"Shush you. You know why I love you?"

"Oh I've been hearing this question every night. Why?"

"Because you're the strongest woman I know. And you're brave, compassionate, loving, forgiving, accepting and I love you with _all_ my heart." He was dragging the word all for about sixty seconds before continuing with his sentences.

"What a big heart you have there, my love." She laughed at her own words.

"For you my darling, always. Sometimes I wonder whatever you see in me."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, first of all, please don't let your ego inflated by this, you're ungodly handsome." At this, Draco puffed his chest and smiled his dazzling smile. "Please stop that. And then, there's nothing I like more than how you struggle to change yourself. I saw how hard you worked to become a better person. How you climbed your way from the darkness to the light. And I fell in love with how you tried so hard to court me."

"Oh you were one hard woman to woo."

"I know. But whoever didn't fell in love with the unceasing flowers at the office every single day. Not to mention the excerpt of passage from books I loved."

"And you finally said yes to a romantic dinner with me." He smugly smiled and glared playfully at her.

"Didn't know a stoic Malfoy can be a romantic. You know, you are so strong you were able to pick me up along with you on your way up."

"We're only romantic to the ones we love only."

"You're only asking about this after two kids and one on the way?"

"Yeah, the situation just fits. Wait, what?"

Hermione attempted holding her smile back but failed gloriously as tears threatened to stream down her beautiful face. Draco just stood there holding her hand, eyes watering and a full blast grin carved on his faced.

"Yes Draco. Another Malfoy is one the way."

At that he hugged her tight and cried a little (yeah right) to her shoulder before crouching down to coo at his unborn child in its mother's womb. Hermione couldn't contain it anymore and laughed while tears flooded to her cheeks. Her fingers wounded themselves in Draco's soft platinum-blonde hair, caressing it softly. He stood up and kissed Hermione softly.

"I love you. Father and mother would be ecstatic to hear about this."

"Yeah, and I bet Lucius would forbid me from even standing. And he would offer me every delicious food he can get and he will definitely get me fat." Hermione shuddered at her memory where she was carrying her first two children.

Lucius used his power to make Hermione's boss gave her paid leave for a year after she said she wouldn't accept Lucius' money, and showered her with food. Everything she craved for, she will get them within a day. Now people may thought probably Lucius lost his mind during his two years sentence in Azkaban, but truly, Draco punch the hell out of him and finally he saw the right way. Muggleborn or not, a witch is a witch.

Narcissa on the other hand just sighed and pat Hermione's shoulder telling her to bear with her husband. She could swear she didn't know how spoilt her children would be if they were ever to leave them in their grandfather's hand for three days. Fortunately, every time they need a baby sitter, Ginny and Harry will always be there to help. But weekly, they spent their time together as a family at the manor along with the Grangers.

"Yeah but, when you're the size of the truck, I'll still love you with all my heart."

"Yeah right. Before we all know, you were in some beautiful witches' arms." She glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd die a thousand times already.

"No thanks. If father knew I'd done that to his beloved daughter-in-law, he'd hex my balls off."

"And I would like to see that. Now, I'll owl him to tell him about this wonderful news. Five galleons he'll be here in five minutes."

"Make those ten galleons. And he'll be here in two minutes."

She wrote the note as short as she can and asked Dotty, Narcissa house-elf to take the notes to them. It's faster than using the owl.

"Not more than two minutes later, the fireplace spat out the two elder Malfoys."

"Is this true, Hermione?" Lucius sought out his daughter-in-law.

"Yes." She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Thank goodness." He walked towards Hermione and enveloped her in a big hug. Draco side-hugged his mother and watched his overwhelmed father.

"Now, now father, you don't want to crush that baby aren't you? Hermione can barely breathe."

"Of course not. Now, how about I write a letter to your boss, and a year in the manor?"

"Whatever you say, Lucius. Whatever you say."

"You owe me ten galleons, Hermione."

"What do you bet on?" Narcissa voiced out for the first time after she hugged Hermione.

"On how fast father would get here after reading that letter."

"Lucius, would you mind?" Hermione fixed her best puppy eyes to coax Lucius to pay his Draco's galleons.

"Settled. Now Draco, go pack your necessities and come to the manor. We'll be waiting there."

"Of course, father. But, please don't steal my wife too often. I'll miss her. I can go crazy without her."

"Oh hush, Draco. You're making me blush."

"Two children and one on the way, you still blush?"

"Lucius, let them be. Let's head home. Draco and I will get Scorpius and Leo. You two go first."

Nine months later, they welcomed the third boy in the family. After the seven year old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, four year old Leo Archer Malfoy, now they welcomed Aries Orion Malfoy. As expected, Lucius was the happiest person in the world, beating the baby's own father, Draco.

Cradling his blonde-headed third child, Draco sat by his sleeping wife and watched her tired face. He really hoped this one to be a girl but well, they could add another baby two or three years from now. He can wait. Hermione knew how much he wanted a girl. To call her his little baby girl.

But he's still ecstatic with his third born. He couldn't be happier both Hermione and Aries were healthy and all right. And he couldn't be happier his family was now how he wanted them to be. Free of all darkness, happy, respected not feared and growing. He really hoped with his three boys and hopefully more to come, the Malfoy line will last centuries. He caressed her soft heart-shaped face and she snuggled deeper into his waist. He smiled at that and looked up to see his father smiling at the sight of them three.

"I never really tell you this, but Draco, I love you with _all_ my heart since the day you were born."

"Now I get where Draco gets his 'all-dragging' from." Hermione chuckled.

"Truth is I love all of you. I love you, your mother, Hermione, Scorpius, Leo, and Aries."

"We love you too, Lucius. Now let me sleep."

Draco chuckled and played with Hermione's hair with his left hand while the other still cradling the newborn. Whatever did he do to ever deserve this never ending happiness?

A/N: *Long author's note warning*

I was Harry Potter movie marathon-ing when the idea popped up. I was on the 7th and 8th movies when I thought of this and I couldn't wait for the last movie to end to start writing. After Neville's heartbreaking speech, two or three drops of tears later (because Draco was so reluctant to go to his parents when they called, he could've turn to the light side at that moment, whoever agrees with me please raise your hand like this .oI , but he didn't.) and few drops later when they sent the next generations to board the Hogwarts Express (because Draco's wife is not Hermione. How sad.) I couldn't stop writing and if it's boring, blame my brain. I may do not know how to fluff up the sentences, but I know how to write fluff. *wink*

Anyway, I've been meaning to thank all my readers, silent or not, reviewers, followers, favors. Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoring my works, or me. I've been wanting to thank you guys for three or four stories earlier but I kept forgetting because I was too eager to post them. So I'm taking this opportunity to thank you. I'm grateful that there's someone out there that wants to read my works. That favorite my works and followed my profile in order to keep up with my future works. I am really glad there's someone waiting for my new stories. Please keep reading, and tell me if there's any mistake so I can learn and correct them. You see, English is only my second language that I have to learn, and I'm doing a good job in it I think, and I hoped that I can expand my vocabulary, and construct a perfect sentence without having to think whether it's correct or not. Now, there is something I wanted to say to you in my mother tongue. Saya sayang awak semua xx


End file.
